


Leave the Trophy for Me

by JuliaHarmonizer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feels, M/M, One Shot, Sad Carlos, Short, all the tears, angry cecil, heartbroken carlos, ohhh the trophy, trophys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/pseuds/JuliaHarmonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels and sad Cecilos hhhah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Trophy for Me

"NO!" Carlos screamed, throwing things around his room, catching sight of the trophy on his desk. Oh..oh no..He collapsed, pulling him knees to his chest, sobbing, body shaking hard as ever. Cecil, his beloved Cecil gave him that trophy..before..He only sobbed harder, holding himself tighter. Why couldn't he get his love back?! Why?! Was he not deserving?Was he not loved anymore by the man? He sure hoped not..he loved Cecil with all of his heart. "I love you." Carlos whispered to himself, crying out into the lab, not caring who could hear him. "Carlos..." Cecil said to him, looking at him from across the room"C-Cecil!" Carlos said, getting up, brushing away his tears, trying to seem at least somewhat normal. "I told you Carols..I don't feel that way anymore.." Cecil said softly but with an edge, like he was sick of him. Maybe he was. Maybe Carlos wasn't good enough for his love."I know.." Carlos said with a sniffle. "I came for my trophy." Cecil said with more confidence"Your..what?!" Carlos said, eyes darting to the trophy next to him. "But.." Carlos started. Why would Cecil want that..? He had given it to the man after all. Oh..he doesn't want Carlos to remember him..to have any remnants or tokens of love form Cecil. "I said hand it over." Cecil said, stomping over, snatching up the trophy, sending Carlos a glare before slamming the door on his way out. Carlos trembled and sobbed harder than ever before, alone in his lab. Without anything to remind him of the man who he loved but didn't deserve.

He would never find love again.


End file.
